Imya 505
( ) http://just-dance.ubisoft.com/ru-RU/news/detail.aspx?c=tcm:161-266222-16&ct=tcm:161-76770-32 |artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = October 21, 2016 (First release on JDU) October 22nd, 2016 (Second release on JDU) June 14th, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 150 |nowc = Imya505 |perf = Emmanuelle Soum |audio = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: }}"Imya 505" by is featured on as a regional exclusive for Russian copies of the game. It is also available outside of Russia on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl with a purple bob cut and round orange-and-yellow ears on her headband. She wears indigo sunglasses with a red curve on the bottom side, a yellow cropped sweater, a matching bra underneath, purple jeans with mint green polka dots, and reddish-orange heeled boots with black edging. Her glove is the same shade of mint green as the polka dots on her pants. Background The background shows multiple rooms that appear through out the song. The rooms are colored pink, light blue, yellow and black (with pink highlights), though the latter only occurs at the bridge. Various things appear in the background such as fish, pots and pans, and furniture, said furniture including television, sofas and fridge. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Shake your hips and hands with your left hand near your left shoulder and with your right hand up in the air. 00000056.png|All Gold Moves 505GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Imya 505 is the second Russian-language song in the series, after Smile. ** This is also the second song to use the Cyrillic alphabet in the lyrics. The first one was Smile *** This is also the only one between them to combine both Cyrillic and Latin characters. * A press release implied that the routine would use the official choreography from the song’s music video.http://just-dance.ubisoft.com/ru-RU/news/detail.aspx?c=tcm:161-266222-16&ct=tcm:161-76770-32 However, this is not the case in the final routine. * Imya 505 and Ona tańczy dla mnie were the first two songs from Just Dance 2017 to be released on . The two tracks were released via on October 21, 2016. ** They were removed from the service on the same day. Saved Auto Dances will be kept. * The ears are recycled from P1/P3 of Daddy. * This song was the last song to be a VIP exclusive on . Gallery Game Files Imya505.jpg|''Imya 505'' (Имя 505) imya505_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' album coach Imya505Ava.png|Avatar 200615.png|Golden avatar 300615.png|Diamond avatar Imya505_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms imya505_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Screenshots Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-43-56.jpg|''Imya 505'' on the menu (2017) Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-44-5.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Imya505 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen 14925798_359394571061658_4164911477507303018_n.jpg|''Imya 505'' on Just Dance 2017 (PC) (placeholder) 14633020_359394577728324_8894179511583754291_n.jpg|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen (placeholder) 14925331_359394597728322_8823264167549629033_n.jpg|Coach selection screen (placeholder) Others imya 505 yellow.png|Gameplay imya505bts.png|Behind the scenes Videos Official Music Video Vremya i Steklo - 505 Name Gameplays Imya 505 (Имя 505) - Just Dance 2017 Imya 505 - Just Dance Now Behind-the-Scenes JUST DANCE 2017 ЗА КУЛИСАМИ «Имя 505» от Время и Стекло Время и Стекло – Баттл в Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:505 Name ro:Imya 505 (Имя 505) ru:Имя 505 (Imya 505) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Emmanuelle Soum